Untitled
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: Stupid look at the past and stay,  Smart look at the past and move on.        Rachel is not stupid, but Quinn sure is.    T for language.


**hey there! I'm sorry it's been a while since i updated. I was really really busy with school and stuff. I wrote this first instead of my other story because this idea just came out of nowhere. This morning, i can't sleep and then i decided to write ;)**

**Thank you for supporting you guys ;)**

**Mistakes are all mine, i'm sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers; I own nothing but my... imagination.**

* * *

><p>Hiram Berry is a great father. He took a good care of his family; he raised his daughter to become a very polite girl. Hiram Berry is also protective; he can't stand seeing his daughter getting hurt. Hiram Berry didn't show how much he cares but he does. He's the strict one, the mystery one. But really he loves his daughter more than he loves his own life.<p>

Hiram Berry noticed how his only daughter had changed. When he came back from work, the little girl no longer kiss him on the cheek and hug him. She doesn't even smile. Hiram doesn't talk about it because he doesn't know what to do. But what he knows is that Rachel Berry, his beautiful daughter, was hurting.

Leroy Berry is a great father. He loves his family, no words can't describe it. He raised Rachel to become a very talented girl, he sent her to the dance class, the drama class and also he sent her to the karate class. Leroy was always there for Rachel. He was there to hold her when she came home with blue stains on her shirt. He was there when the kids called her names. He was there when Finn Hudson broke her heart. He was always there.

Leroy noticed how his daughter had changed. She no longer smile at him in the morning, she no longer help him to cook, she no longer cuddle with him while watching the tv. In fact she no longer talks to him. She just looked. Her expression was unreadable. Rachel Berry no longer Leroy Berry's daughter who talks a lot, Rachel Berry is Leroy Berry's daughter who was hurting.

It was Saturday morning when it all happened. Leroy Berry was serving the breakfast while Hiram Berry was reading the newspaper. When Rachel came down from the stairs, both of the men frowned. Confused.

Their daughter was wearing white tank top with her pink sweatpants; usually she already took a shower. They also noticed that the girl's eyes lids was puffy. Her hair was messy.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" asked the tall man to his daughter.

She nodded. She looked at her fathers who were staring at her.

"I made your favorite," Leroy said, still waiting for his good morning kiss.

Rachel took few seconds before she replied,

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," she replied, quietly. She took a sip of her orange juice.

"How was the party last night?"

Rachel flinched.

"It was fine," She replied.

"Did you have fun?" Hiram spoke up, also noticing how quiet his daughter is.

Rachel stared down at the glass of her orange juice before she looked up at her fathers. Instead of answering, she walked to her room.

Leroy immediately walked to his daughter room for some explanation. He knocked on the door few times.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

He knocked again.

"Rachel, honey?"

He knocked again.

"What happen last night?"

He heard his daughter crying. Next thing he knows, he was crying along.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Hiram noticing the tears on his husband's cheeks.

Leroy shrugged.

"She's hurting, Hiram," he sniffed.

Hiram Berry's heart shattered.

* * *

><p>The next Saturday morning Leroy made his daughter mixed fruits for breakfast. She barely ate her dinner and lunch the day before.<p>

When his daughter didn't come down, he took a tray and placed the bowl of mixed fruits and milk to bring it to his daughter.

He knocked few times before he walked in. The sight in front of him broke his heart.

There she was, Leroy's daughter lying down on the bed her arms were wrapped around her knees.

Leroy put down the tray on the makeup table. He kneeled down next to his daughter and caressed her hair. He noticed the dried tears on her cheeks.

"Baby girl you're hurting me," he whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Rachel, wake up, honey,"

Rachel eyes slowly opened, Leroy regretted looking at his daughter eyes, they were red. Leroy bit his lip.

"Eat your breakfast, baby girl,"

Rachel shrugged. Leroy sighed.

"Please, just a little, please,"

He helped his daughter to sit up and the he brought the foods to her.

He stayed just to watch his daughter eat.

Hiram stared at the tv while he heard his husband cried. He clenched his jaw. Both of the people he loves are hurting.

He walked upstairs to check on his daughter. She was staring at the window, staring at the moon.

Hiram sat down on the bed. Rachel didn't turn around, still staring at the moon.

He lie down next to his daughter and wrapped his arm around the girl's waist.

Rachel turned around, with tears streaming down on her face. Hiram clenched his jaw and fixed his glasses.

Rachel stared at him. Those beautiful big brown eyes staring at his own brown eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes that mo longer smile.

She looked at him, she didn't say a word but her face was asking him to save her, protect her and to fix her.

Hiram almost cry, almost. His daughter can't look at him if he's weak.

He brushed her hairs beside her ear.

He sang her quiet lullaby, caressing her cheek while his lip was attached to her forehead.

Rachel fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>When Rachel arrived at the party, she was so excited. It's Noah Puckerman's party, senior party, the graduation party.<em>

_She was wearing a jeans and a shirt that Kurt bought for her. She noticed how the people were staring at her._

_"Damn girl, if you wear something like this for the last few years, I'd totally do you," said Azimio._

_"Nice, Berry. You should wear that more often. If I'm not already dating Britt, we would totally do the nasty," said Santana earning a look from Brittany. She soon kissed the blonde's cheek and whispered in her ear._

_"What are you wearing, Jewbabe?"_

_"What do you mean, Noah?" she asked back._

_"Where's the short skirt and the argyle?"_

_Rachel frowned._

_"That's not the only thing I own, Noah. As you can see I can also wear something else,"_

_Puck nodded and then leaned closer to her._

_"If any guy offers you a drink, take it but don't drink it, yeah?" He begged._

_"And why can't i do that?"_

_"Please, you're one of my best friends. Just stay away from them. They only have one thing on their mind, sex. And with you looking like this, it won't help them cool down," Rachel stared at him with wide smile. He's very protective of her._

_"And you're not one of the boys?"_

_"Why do you ask? You want to try the Puckzilla?" he smirked and Rachel punched him on the shoulder._

_While Rachel was chatting with Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, Quinn was staring at her from distance. She took a sip of her beer._

_Rachel was walking to Puck's bedroom when she noticed that the girl was staring at her. She smiled and the walked away._

_She sat on Puck's bed while she turned on his iPod. You and Me by Lifehouse was playing._

_Quinn walked in the room, looking at Rachel who was checking some of Puck's music collection. She walked closer to the girl._

_She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist from behind._

_Rachel jumped._

_She turned around to find Quinn Fabray staring at her. The hazel eyes were staring at her brown one._

_"Q-quinn," Quinn put her pointer finger on the girl's lips,_

_"Hush," she whispered._

_Rachel thought Quinn was drunk, but no. She can smelled Quinn's breath, the way her eyes glittered. She was sober._

_While she was thinking why on earth would Quinn Fabray holding her, she was suprised with the girl's action._

_Lucy Quinn Fabray kissed her._

_On the mouth._

_And she kissed back._

* * *

><p>Hiram stared at the ceiling. Leroy lie behind him, eyes closed but not sleeping.<p>

"What do you think happen, Hiram?"

"To be honest with you, i don't even know," he whispered.

"She's hurting so badly, Hiram. Seeing her like that hurt me," Leroy said as he snuggles closer to his husband.

"Seeing you both hurt kill me,"

This time his tears does fell down.

Maybe he's not very strong.

But he can pretend to.

"Baby girl, there's a letter for you," Leroy said, smiling.

Rachel looked up at him, lips straight.

"From Julliard," he added. He noticed his baby girl's face lighten up. He handed her the envelope.

Rachel stared at it and then she stared at her father.

"Hiram! Come down, honey!"

Hiram walked down the stairs with a scared face. When he noticed his husband smiled, he smiled and sat next to him.

"Yes?"

"Rachel got a letter from Julliard!" He shrieked.

All the Berry was smiling.

"Open up, honey," said Hiram. Rachel looked down at the envelope, licking her lips. She nodded.

Watching her daughter like this, no tears, made him happy. He make sure he'll kill the Julliard people if they hurt her, he'd sue them and then he'd-

He noticed his daughter smile. He looked at his husband.

"Baby girl?"

Rachel looked up at her fathers.

She put down the paper and then he hugged them both. Kissing their cheeks.

Hiram looked down on the paper.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel was scrolling the contacts; she's making a celebration party on Thursday night. She was scrolling down the names until she reached the Q.<p>

There's only one name.

Quinn Fabray.

She stared at that name.

Quinn Fabray walked away after she kissed Rachel Berry. Rachel didn't bother to chase her. It's a party, girl kissing girl was not a big deal.

Except it is.

Rachel felt something inside her, squeshing. Something she never felt before. She kissed Finn, he doesn't gave her this reaction. Maybe he's too sloppy. She kissed Noah, he also doesn't gave her this reaction, maybe it was because he's too rough. She kissed Jesse, but he doesn't gave her this feeling, maybe kissing him was like... kissing herself. She also kissed Blaine. It was nice, but it was different. Still not the same reaction.

* * *

><p><em>She went home, sleepy. She had fun, yes, but not too much fun. Watching people dance around drunk, was quite entertaining.<em>

_She took a bath and then she put on her pink pajama._

_When her back hit the mattress, she moaned. She was very sleepy._

_Not so long after that, she heard her window clicked. She sat up, gulping. She looked out her windows, praying._

_But when she saw what it was, she calm down. But then her brows furrowed._

_Why was Quinn Fabray standing inside her room?_

_"Quinn, if i may ask, what are you doing here?"_

_Quinn walked forward._

_"Q-quin?" Rachel noticed that the blonde's eyes were getting darker._

_"Hush," Quinn whispered her pointer finger on Rachel's lips._

_Rachel stared up at her._

_Quinn leaned down and kissed her. Slowly, savoring the taste._

_The back of Rachel's knees hit the bed, causing her to fell down._

_Quinn crawled on top of her and smiled._

_It's not a smirk, it's a smile. She never sees the blonde smile like that before._

_They continued to kiss until it leads to where clothes were off; kisses were everywhere and not just the mouth._

_Quinn stared at her._

_She stared at Quinn._

_Next thing she knows, Quinn Fabray was kissing her forehead and her head._

_The made love that night._

_The morning after she woke up with a smile on her face. She looked around for the blonde but she was not there._

* * *

><p>She checked her phone.<p>

No call.

No text.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry gave up the most pure, innocent thing she vow to keep until she was 25 and for someone special.<em>

_She cried._

_Quinn came every Friday, 11:30 at night. She came in climbing on Rachel Berry's window._

_She came in and kissed Rachel. And then it happens again, they once again made love._

_And once again the next morning, she left Rachel nothing but broken pieces of heart._

_After the fifth time, she finally asked Quinn._

_"Quinn?"_

_"Hurm?"_

_"What are we?" she asked. Quinn was drawing random shapes on her hip. She caught few things._

_Stars._

_Q._

_R._

_Q and R._

_"We're human," she simply answered._

_Rachel sighed._

_"We can't keep doing this and pretend nothing happen,"_

_"Why not? It's fun, you enjoyed it, I enjoyed it," she played with the ends of Rachel's hairs._

_"Well you can't keep doing it this to me and the morning after you'll hurt me," Rachel Berry said._

_"I didn't hurt you, I pleasure you,"_

_"Quinn you're hurting me, I don't gave away my virginity to have fun,"_

_Quinn licked her lips._

_"Well you did anyway do you?"_

_"I don't just sleep around, Quinn! I'm not that cheap!" she half yelled._

_"But why do you always accept it?"_

_"Because you made me feel special, Quinn! I never felt like this before. I'm pretty sure i'm falling for you,"_

_Quinn stopped any movement. She stared at Rachel and then she sat up. She grabbed her cloths on the floor and put it on her naked body. She was zipping her jeans when Rachel sat up with the blanket covering her body._

_"Quinn?"_

_Quinn put on her shirt,_

_"Quinn?"_

_She put on her sweater,_

_"Quinn?"_

_She put on her shoes and walked to the window._

_"Don't I mean anything to you?"_

_Quinn turned around._

_"Come on, you're just a good fuck, Rachel. Do you really think I would ever fall in love with you? High schools are over, college coming. This is just for fun. You had fun too, it's a win-win don't you think?"_

_"B-but i'm not a slut, Quinn! I don't just sleep around!"_

_"Well you did anyways. Come on, you don't think i would have any sort of feeling for you,"_

_Rachel eyes teary. She stood up, ignoring the fact that the blanket fell down on the floor and her naked body was showing._

_"The way you looked at me-"_

_"Just whatever okay?" with that Quinn Fabray climbed off the window and walked away._

_Rachel lie down on the bed, naked and listening as her heart slowly shattered on the floor._

* * *

><p>She pushed the button to delete Quinn's number.<p>

_**Are you sure you want to delete this number from your contacts?**_

She stared at it.

_**Yes.**_

She invited everyone in the Glee club to her party before she move to New York.

They were having fun, talking.

"Where's Q? Don't you invite her?" asked Santana Lopez, looking around.

"She said she was busy,"

Santana nodded and continued to listen to her girlfriend rambling about how Rachel should feed the ducks at the big city.

"I can't believe you're leaving,"

"Noah you cannot expect me to stay here for the rest of my life,"

Both of them smiled.

"It's just it's too soon. I'm going to miss you, Rach," whispered the boy.

"This place have too many history, i just want to forget. I'm going to miss you too, Noah,"

Puck leaned forward and kissed Rachel's head.

"I'm your past, you want to forget me?"

Rachel carressed his cheek.

"Noah, you're my memories. I won't forget you. I'll be back,"

Puck smiled.

"You better! And you better bring home your awards and call me, okay?"

Rachel nodded; Puck picked her up and spun her around.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was standing outside the Berry's house. She walked to Rachel's room and checked her watch. She climbed up the tree and opened up the window.<p>

It was dark, Quinn turned on the light.

She noticed how empty the room looks. The bed, the closet was still there. But Rachel's stuffed animal, her pictures, her iPod and plenty of other stuffs was not there.

She saw a note attached to the mirror.

_The past are meant to keep,__  
><em>_The past are meant to look at to,__  
><em>_The past are the history,__  
><em>_Stupid look at the past and stay,__  
><em>_Smart look at the past and move on._

_I'm not stupid._

_-Rachel._

Quinn stared at the words. She lay down on the bed, smelling the pillow.

Rachel's scent.

_**Rachel is not stupid, but Quinn sure is.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lol, another angst! There's more to come ;) Wish me luck with my exam you guys ;)<strong>_

_**Listen to this;**_

_**Everything by Lifehouse.**_

_**You and Me also by Lifehouse ;)**_


End file.
